El jefe Prussia
by MissWhok
Summary: Porque a pesar de que prussia le dijera a todos que el era quien mandaba, todos sabían que lo que Austria decía se cumplía al pie de la letras, no es así gil? Intento de lemon, todavía estoy practicando!


Hola! :D

Traigo una nueva hist. de una de mis parejas fav de hetalia!

los adoro, amoo a prussia con locura y con austria se ve adorable

bueno, en fin es mi primer intento de lemon, o algo asi, no soy buena en estas cosas!

Asi que me gustaria saber su opinión, si me ha queda bien o le falta, es que tampoco quiero que sea tan vulgar!

Estoy practicando el lemon, para un nuevo fic de esta pareja que estoy escribiendo, y quiero que la escena quede perfecta!

asi dejame saber tu opinion, si te gusta mi modo se plantear la situación o si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto!

Sayo!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence

Advertencia: Algo asi como intento de lemon?, no lo se xd

* * *

El Jefe Prussia

El austriaco se removió por cuarta vez en el mudillo colchón, suspiro, convencido de no poder dormir, en medio de aquella silenciosa noche; encendió la lámpara que reposaba en una mesa auxiliar, al lado de su cama, entrecerró sus ojos acostumbrándose al repentino resplandor que provoco el foco de luz.

Escudriño la habitación, al colocarse sus lentes de montura fina, llevo su mirada al reloj que reposaba en la misma mesa, marcaba las 12:03 am, se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente y aparto la colcha de golpe irguiéndose lentamente, camino lentamente hacia la ventana de la habitación, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, era una noche bastante fría y pudo comprobar que afuera caía un aguacero.

-Maldito idiota-expreso rompiendo el silencio que había reinado el lugar, Roderich Edelstein frunció el ceño enojado, el albino no se había comunicado con el en todo el día, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, tal vez una señal de humo, era natural que se preocupara después de todo eran una pareja. Sopesó el hecho de que el y prusso estuvieran realmente una relación de ese tipo; esas cosas de tomarse de las manos y decirse cuanto se quieren, no era para ellos, lo cierto es que la mitad del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo y lo que restaba teniendo sexo, se sonrojo ante la idea del cuerpo albino cubierto en sudor sobre el suyo, despertó de su leve ensoñación y camino de un lado al otro.

No es que estuviera preocupado por que le pudiera pasar algo, mas bien temía por su propia integridad física, sabia que el albino estaba con su bad trio, eso no podía significar nada bueno, por lo menos no para el, tener que lidiar con un ebrio con complejos de megalomanía no era nada fácil, porque el austriaco sabia que si el prusso se le ocurría llegar a tantas horas de la noche al departamentito que compartían, inmediatamente querría abalanzarse sobre el de lentes y prácticamente violarlo, no tenia idea de cuales eran las ideas que el español y el francés le metían en la cabeza.

Volvió a la cama y se sentó envolviendo su cuerpo con la colcha, escucho una puerta del departamento cerrarse y unos pasos torpes que de dirigían hacia la habitación. Se paro del lecho rápidamente

-Señorito podrido, ¿estabas esperando por el asombroso yo?- profirió alegremente, mientras se recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

Roderich frunció el ceño enojado, ante el apodo.

-¿Qué haces con el uniforme?- cuestionó el austriaco al verle portar su característico uniforme azul, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su alta figura, sus largas manos estaban enfundadas en unos guantes de cuero negro, sosteniendo un fuete entre estos, llevo su mirada hacia su rostro del albino; su plateada cabellera estaba escondida bajo su sombrero militar, este le tapaba un poco la mirada, dándole un aire bastante sensual, el austriaco mordió su labio inferior, al observar un atisbo de lujuria en la mirada escarlata.

Gilbert sonrió con sorna y se acercó lentamente al castaño, golpeando lentamente el fuete contra el dorso de su mano.

-Kesesese ¿Qué paso señorito podrido, te ha comido la lengua el ratón?-. Comento seductoramente.

Roderich guardo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que espeto.

-¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo con Francis y Antonio?

-Por supuesto, pero ya he llegado para deleitarte con la asombrosa compañía de Ore-sama- lo atrajo en movimiento rápido, e invadió su boca, con un beso salvaje, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro.

Roderich sintió el atisbo de cerveza que se quedaba en la boca del albino, se resistió tratando de empujarlo, haciendo que este aplicara mas fuerza sobre su agarre, tomando su cabellos entre sus enguantadas manos, tirando de el hacia atrás, el austriaco le mordió el labio con fuerza, haciéndole sangra levemente, rompiendo así el contacto, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en ambos labios.

Gilbert sonrió con morbo y se paso la lengua por la zona herida, Roderich se alejó rápidamente de él, viéndolo con molestia.

-N-no quiero que me toques, mientras estas en este estado de ebriedad- tartamudeo el más bajo, recuperando el aliento.

-Oh, ¿que tenemos aquí? Señorito podrido nadie le da ordenes al asombroso yo- y rio con sorna.

Se acercó de nuevo al castaño haciendo que este se pegara a la pared.

-¡Te mostrare lo que el Jefe Prussia puede hacer!- y sensualmente paso la lengua por el mango del fuete, dedicándole una mirada de lujuria. y el autriaco supo que se rendiria nuevamente a los encantos de aquel albino

Roderich se sonrojo violentamente, al encontrarse mirando fijamente el recorrido que realizaba la sensual lengua del prusso.

-E-estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Antonio-susurro nerviosamente al percatarse de que al peliplata se le estaban pegando las mismas frases.

El albino le levanto el mentón con la punta del fuete, se acercó a su rostro pasando su lengua por el mentón del austriaco, hasta llegar a su fina boca, la cual invadió sin permiso.

Roderich emitió un pequeño quejido, envolvió los brazos en el blanco cuello del prusso. Gilbert sonrió ante el gesto y profundizo más el contacto, permitiéndose saborear hasta el último rincón de la cavidad del austriaco.

Se separaron escasamente por la falta de aire, Gilbert aprovecho para pegarlo contra la pared, duramente, haciendo que el castaño enrollara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor, provocándole un contacto más placentero.

Recorrió el cuello del austriaco lentamente repartiendo besos, lamiendo y dejando una que otra marca, Roderich lo tomo fuertemente del cabello haciendo que el albino levantara la cabeza,dejando el sombrero olvidado en le piso, para depositar un mojado beso en sus labios.

Cruzó la habitación cargando al menor, depositándolo rudamente sobre el colchón, Roderich emitió un quejido sordo, Gilbert le ignoro abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, recorriendo cada rincón de aquel cuerpo.

-Se mas cuidadoso, idiota- le reclamo el austriaco.

-Lo siento rodie, te necesito- le susurro en el oído lamiéndolo lentamente hundiendo su cara en el cuello contrario, aspirando el sueva olor a té que desprendía de mirada violeta.

Lo desvistió rápidamente arrancándole la camisa del pijama, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación, beso cada parte de abdomen dejando un leve rastro de saliva. El castaño cerró los ojos fuertemente disfrutando del contacto y emitiendo un sonoro gemido.

Roderich lo empujo y lo tumbo sobre el lecho, posicionando sobre el escarlata, haciendo que este emitiera un pequeño gemido, al sentir el roce de ambas partes. Le quito la chaqueta rápidamente, y la camisa recorriendo su marcado abdomen con sus suaves manos, le quito los guantes con su propia boca, halándolos con sus dientes, haciendo al albino sonreír con morbo contenido.

Lo tumbo nuevamente quedando el prusso sobre el nuevamente, lo recorrió sin descaro pasando el fuete delicadamente por la piel, deleitándose con la suavidad y cremosidad del austriaco, quien tembló ante su tacto.

Se dejo envolver en el espiral de placer en que le sumergía el prusso al sentir el cálido tacto de Gilbert chocar contra su virilidad, se removió inquieto, buscando sentir mas.

Escucho la amortiguada risa del albino y se desespero. Sintió el orgasmo cerca, pero el albino paro, confundido Roderich le dedico una mirada.

-Quiero oírte pedirlo- susurro con pasión contenida

El castaño se sonrojo instantáneamente, y volteo su mirada.

-G-Gibert, por favor te necesito- susurró desesperadamente

- El jefe Prussia invadirá tus regiones vitales- y sonrió sadicamente, mientras le quitaba el pantalón de un solo tirón.

El mayor complacido continuo estimulándolo, lo preparo, introduciendo sus dedos en el, haciendo que el moreno se quejara levemente, luego de un rato entro en el de una sola estocada, arrancándole un fuerte gemido, gruño al sentir la estrechez y calidez de menor, arremetió contra su cadera, cada estocada mas fuerte que la anterior, sumiendo al castaño en un remolino de placer,acabo en el haciendo que ambos gimieran sonoramente y se dejo caer sobre el sudado cuerpo de su amado, recuperando el aliento, salió de él y se acostó a su lado.

-Ni creas que una buena sesión de sexo, te salvara del castigo, por no avisarme en todo el día donde estabas- soltó de pronto el austriaco, frunciendo el ceño enojado.

-¡P-pero señorito!- exclamó el prusso sorprendido.

- Ya! déjame dormir, mañana discutiremos, pero te aviso, nada de sexo por una semana- y se volteo dándole la espalda.

-¿QUE?, ¡no puedes hacerle eso al asombroso yo!- declaro el prusso nervioso.

-Señorito… Señorito, oe… escúchame-. Le grito moviéndolo lentamente, recibiendo un almohadazo de parte del austriaco.

Porque si bien Prussia se creía el jefe, todos sabían que lo que decía Austria se cumplía al pie de la letra…

* * *

Me disculpo si has encontrado algún error ortográfico :)

* * *

Bien espero te haya gustado, austria es el verdadero jefe! jajajja xd

me ha encantado imaginarme al sexy gilbert con un fuete! baba jajajaj okno

Para darles una idea mejor del sexy Gilbert aqui les dejo la imagen, ya sabes quitas los espacios:

images4 . /image/ photos /16900000 /Prussia- hetalia -prussia-16920679 -598-448. jpg


End file.
